


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by marvel_ruined_my_life



Category: Marvel
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ruined_my_life/pseuds/marvel_ruined_my_life
Summary: Steve is used to Bucky bringing home people from bars to have one-night-stands with, it's common practice at this point, until one night when Steve is in the shower and hears that Bucky brought back someone unlike the usual candidates. A.k.a. a pre-serum Stucky fic to remind us all of a time when things in Marvel were simpler.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve’s days were all basically the same.

Wake up, make breakfast for him and Bucky, take out yesterday’s trash and pick up today’s paper on the way in; Clean the house, which despite Bucky insisting_ it always manages to stay clean either way, plus I’m out with my boxing pals or at work most of the time- Stevie don’t worry about it, garbage doesn't even get cleared ‘till Thursday. _

Bucky would say the same thing every day, and Steve would be too tired to argue so he’d always follow with a _ yeah, yeah… I know Buck. _

After he left, Steve would get comfy on the couch and skip through the ridiculous tabloids of the _ New York Post _ and go straight to employment columns.

** _For Hire: Able-Bodied Man (little to no work experience/education required)_ **

Education? Yeah. Able-bodied?... Okay, next one.

** _Now Hiring!!! Do you have what it takes to be one of New York’s working strong-men?_ **

Strong? Steve didn't know whether to scoff or sigh. Well… _ they can't all be winners _. There was one left he saw on the page, there’s gotta be something.

** _WANTED: Local Italian-American Brooklyn man on the run for drive-by shooting. Police suspect organized gang activity (but cannot definitively confirm for legal reasons)._ **

Okay definitely not him. _ I don't even have a license… or a gun, muchless how to actually shoot one. Boy… even prison won't take me. _

Steve tossed the paper on the coffee table and rubbed his face with his hands, and like every day, feeling utterly defeated while doing so.

It wasn't so bad though, he’d remind himself. If anything, he could just ask Bucky about his buddy’s offer to work part-time at the shoeshine shop down the block. Steve would refuse, _ always. _Even after Bucky kept pressing him about it.

_ “Stevie, I keep telling you that you don't gotta worry about helping me pay rent. But if you really want, you can just work at Joe’s for a little bit, maybe get us the money for a new couch. _

_ I don't know, Buck.. it feels kinda.. humiliating. _

_ What? Why? Lemme tell you I know you can take those rich kids with black suits any day. No contest. You hit them with your fist once and I promise they'll be fallin’ over. _

The memory of he and Bucky laughing then would stay in his mind forever.

_ Nah, it’s not that, I just…. If I’m getting a job, I wanna find it myself, y’know? _

_ Yeah, I get it. But you got nothing to prove. Ask for my help if you need to, you know you can.” _

Bucky’s been there for him for the longest time, and even so, things weren't as simple as he said they were. So here Steve sat, like every other day, wondering when he'll have the guts to get up and change something about his life. Or at the very least, change something about his relationship with Bucky.

Around 5pm is usually when he got home. And the day would play out the same. Bucky was tired, and would do one of two things from Monday through Thursday; 

1- Get home and pass out on the couch, still in his work clothes. Then wake up around midnight to steal food from the fridge.

Or

2- Talk with Steve about his day, _ Steve’s _ day. And he’d listen to every word Steve had to say even if it sounded like the same spheal from the night before, with a soft smile and this look in his eyes that practically screamed _ god, I’m so in love with you. _ And _ then _he’d fall asleep on the couch, leaving Steve a complete mess of gushy feelings.

But Fridays were different.

See here’s the tricky part of Steve’s day (a Friday).

Bucky would come home ranging from tipsy to piss drunk, always bringing along a slender brunette with curly hair and the reddest red lipstick you’ve ever seen. 

Steve made a habit of staying in the kitchen until Bucky’s… _ guest _… left. But today, Steve took an hour-long nap on the couch and awoke feeling like he hadn't bathed in weeks, and promptly went to take a shower. 

He thought he’d be out and finished before Bucky got home, but a short while after turning the water on, Steve heard voices, and footsteps coming upstairs and leading to Bucky’s bedroom. With sprinkles of Bucky chuckling in the most sultry way. 

Steve wasn't the jealous type, not often anyway. (Except for that one time where Steve was just _ already having the worst day possible _ and Bucky came home with a cute blonde on his arm, and after she left the house, Bucky was stained with the smell of Chanel No. 5. Steve just _ lost _it. He assumed Bucky never understood why, but they moved past it, and they're still friends. Steve figured that’s all that mattered at the end of the day in his situation.)

He sighed and swayed back against the cold shower tiles. _ Might as well get comfortable, I’m not looking to get outta the shower just as she’s leaving… wayyy too awkward. _

He felt himself start to drift off under the warm water, the steam was like blankets.

He almost zoned out, until he heard Bucky talking, muffled but still audible, from the other room. 

“God, you're tight…” 

Steve got goosebumps, and tried to push out every thought about Bucky he started having.

_ Should I even be listening? No, let me just pretend like I don't even hear them. _

So he stood, leaning on the shower wall, ignoring the increasing heat in his gut, and how much louder his heart would pound every time he heard Bucky groan.

For a second, he thought he could get through this moment with minimal damage, until he heard Bucky chuckle and say something that made his whole body shiver.

“Why don't you get on your knees for me, baby… I know how hard your cock gets while you're suckin’ me off.” 

_ Oh god… he’s.. _

Steve made a difficult effort to keep his head straight, but their low moans along with Bucky’s porn-worthy dirty talk made his brain fuzzy. 

Steve’s whole upper body was flushed and if he wasn't a sentence away from coming all over the shower wall he’d think he was having a small asthma attack.

“You want me to touch you, baby? I’ll make you cum just from my fingers…unless you want me to bend you over an’ fill you up real nice.”

He couldn't _ believe _ the words Bucky was speaking, and how easily they fell out of his mouth. The stranger started begging and that was all it took for Steve to slide down to the floor and rub himself through a washcloth, pushing further and further into his own touch. 

It wasn't long before Steve shuddered and clasped a shaky hand over his mouth. Catching his breath with his head against the tub, he heard the two move around a bit before walking downstairs, Bucky presumably showing the guy out.

This is gonna be_ one _awkward weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter, theres more to come ;) i also included double POV which isn't something I normally do in my writings but it seems to work as a good tool of storytelling and insight for this, so hope you guys enjoy!

Steve could barely look Bucky in the eye the next morning, not without the thought of Bucky and his nameless guest, and all the  _ filthy _ things Bucky said, appearing into his head like a broken record. 

All morning he kept his gaze strictly to the bland-flavored rice treats in his cereal bowl. The texture read like cardboard and styrofoam compacted into a puffed grain of rice. So unbelievably flavorless. Steve never complained about having little money, especially when Bukcy was the breadwinner, but in the words of Bucky himself;  _ If poor had a taste, this would be it. God, this cereal is awful.  _ And he was absolutely right.

All this of course, had absolutely nothing to do with what Steve was actually thinking, or avoiding thinking about, but Steve’s mind was going a mile a minute and it was either  _ think about Bucky’s mouth and his body and fuck, that voice… how he hasn't been able to stop thinking about Bucky for a while now, but last night really took the cake-  _ or about the world’s leading brand in crappy, plasticky cereal.

“Hey, you alright?” The tiredness of a sleepless night before and the weight of Bucky’s concerned gaze made Steve anxious. The rice didn't make it easier.

“I dunno…” It was hard  _ not  _ to ignore the fact that Bucky had gay sex in the next room over the night before, but the second he started speaking he felt like things were better left unsaid than to talk, and potentially ruin years of friendship. “-you know what, it’s not my business…” 

He continued to sit with his eyes glued to his cereal, playing with the spoon, not really eating anymore.

“Oh.. okay then…” Aaaand it dawned on him. 

A millisecond of awkward silence later, Bucky had a feeling knew better than to believe Steve was unbothered. He steadily pushed up from his chair.

“Steve, you know you're my favorite blond, right?” He said as he laid a comforting hand on Steve’s arm, squeezing it lightly.

Steve sighed. “It’s not  _ that.  _ Just, -don't worry about it Buck, really.” 

“Steve… You're my favorite  _ anyone _ .” He smiled and leaned down to place a soft, warm kiss to his bare shoulder.

Steve was complete putty. He felt like he was going into anaphylactic shock. God knows if people saw them doing something,  _ anything,  _ they’d practically be burnt at the steak. But it was just Bucky, right?..

“Thanks, Buck… that’s really sweet.”  _ Hahaha don't think about how his breath feels hot against your neck or how he’s so close to you that you can feel him smiling. In a few minutes this whole conversation will be over. I’ll go to the shop or something, we probably need milk, right? _

“Is it? I thought you knew that already.. In the end I’ll always pick you over a stranger in a bar. You're  _ loads _ cuter, too.” Bucky joked.

_Hoo-boy_. Bucky hadn't moved his head from leaning on Steve’s shoulder. He felt him laugh and it was the best sound Steve ever thought he’d heard.

“What’s-a matter Steve? You're red as a fire engine.” 

Embarrassed, Steve laughed with him. “Quit screwing around.”

“You know I kid, but seriously,” Bucky stood up straight and swayed to sit against the table facing him. “I care about you.”

“You  _ always _ say that.” 

Bucky just looked at him for a second.

“‘Cause I mean it,” 

Bucky crossed his arms, never tearing his gaze from Steve, Steve only half thanked his lucky stars that Bucky seemed to notice his continued unease.

“So? You gonna spill, or do I gotta force it outta you?”

A whirlwind was running through Steve’s head right now, he didn't want to openly talk about yesterday, because he knew it’d be uncomfortable. In the same token, he didn't  _ not  _ want to talk, because  _ it’s uncomfortable.  _ Thinking about how to phrase things, or even if he should bring it up at all was taking Steve a deal of time, or, it seemed more that way because Bucky was staring holes through his skull. 

“Look… you don't have to say what’s eatin’ you. But last time somethin’ like this happened you acted all weird with me for  _ two weeks… _ and I don't wanna leave thinking I did something wrong if they give us notice to ship out…”

_ God, Steve hadn't even thought of that. _

  
  


  
  


Bucky didn't have the slightest idea what was bugging Steve.. at first.  _ The kid’s been staring at his cereal all morning. Guess I should've gotten corn flakes.  _

Steve just kept scraping the spoon against the bowl. After the first minute or so Bucky was tired of the sound. 

“Hey, you alright?”

“I dunno- you know what, it’s not my business.”

Bucky sighed. “Oh… okay then.”

This wasn't the first time Steve was acting passive about something.  _ Maybe he saw me yesterday? The guy I was with wasn't a blond was he?  _ He couldn't even remember. All he knew was that Steve was  _ bound  _ to ask about last night. Why he was even with a guy to begin with, which Bucky was hoping Steve wouldn't care considering how long they've known each other.

“Steve, you know you're my favorite blond, right?” 

“It’s not  _ that.  _ Just, -don't worry about it Buck, really.” 

It was obvious he was lying. Kissing Steve’s shoulder, he felt cold, “Steve... You're my favorite  _ anyone.”  _ He felt Steve immediately tense up like he was about to be used for shooting practice.

“Thanks, Buck… that’s really sweet.”

“Is it? I thought you knew that already.. In the end I’ll always pick you over a stranger in a bar. You're  _ loads _ cuter, too.” He smiled, he meant it wholeheartedly, but he also said it knowing he’d get a reaction out of him.

“What’s-a matter Steve? You're red as a fire engine.” 

Steve showed a tiny sliver of frustration and fought back playing along. “Quit screwing around.”

“You know I kid, but seriously, I care about you.”

“You  _ always _ say that.” 

_ Jeez if this kid wasn't my best friend I’d hit him in the head. _

“‘Cause I mean it,” 

He made one last effort to get Steve to talk, all this dancing around started to worry him. 

“So? You gonna spill, or do I gotta force it outta you?”

He waited for an answer, and threw in the towel.

“Look… you don't have to say what’s eatin’ you. But last time somethin’ like this happened you acted all weird with me for  _ two weeks… _ and I don't wanna leave thinking I did something wrong if they give us notice to ship out…”

And it was the truth. Bucky hadn't even gotten his uniform yet but from his other recruitment buddies he heard the news of leaving within the next few weeks, under a month even. He and Steve always managed to work out their issues, but if there was ever a time to say, or  _ do _ something, it’d be now.

And still, neither said anything.

  
  


  
  


It was now around nighttime, and the two sat on the couch, each at the farthest ends. Steve was a lot less uncomfortable now, but there was still that same heaviness in the air. They watched the tv together for a while, and before he even knew it, it was already nearing midnight. He was still awake, and bored out of his mind, tired of watching reruns of the same Howdy Doody episodes and Kellogg's commercials  _ over  _ and _ over.  _

He got up to shut off the television, or at least lower it so it didn't sound like the loudest noise in existence, when-  _ oh Pete’s sake… where’s the dial this time?  _

One of the  _ perks _ of getting the cheapest tv on the market, was that the thing, despite the tiny screen, was bulkier than all hell, and more often than not, pieces of it, like the  _ missing channel dial,  _ would fall or pop off. 

So now, Steve was aimlessly patting around the table and the floor, in the dark, searching for a round piece of plastic that held his sanity in his hands like a tiny fragile bird. 

Convinced he’d searched everywhere, he moved to the couch. He'd turn the light on but he didn't want to wake Bucky, so he swiped his hand through the crevices and pillows of the couch, but hesitated when he got to Bucky’s side.

He  _ could  _ just forget about the dial and go to his room to sleep, but he knew he’d hear the tv across the house running all night and wouldn't get any rest from it.

_ Okay, I’ll just be careful and if I don't find it I’ll just accept my fate and go insane.  _

Bucky shuffled on the couch, his body more disheveled from when he first fell asleep. Limbs strewn, one leg stretched across the couch, the other upright, foot on the floor.

Steve quietly prodded near him and leaned over, looking into the corners of the couch and behind the pillow Bucky was sleeping against, hoping he could feel the dial with his hands. Without even realizing it, he’d rested his leg on the cushion, between Bucky’s thighs. And just Steve’s luck, Bucky woke up. 

Steve was prepared to give Bucky a full-length explanation as to why he seemed to be a hair away from sitting on his lap, when Bucky blinked exhaustively, eyes barely open, and sleepily held Steve’s forearm, his thumb grazing against his skin.

“Hey, Stevie…”

“Oh, haha- hey Buck.”

“What're you doin’?” 

“Looking for the dial,  _ again.” _

Bucky sleepily stared at him for a moment.

“Y’know you coulda just unplugged it.”

_ What was that feeling? Ah, yes, embarrassment.  _

“I, uh…. didn't think of that.”

Quite a dunce he felt like.

Bucky chuckled, smiling dopely and patted his arm as Steve carefully moved his knee away from between Bucky’s legs. 

_ The walk of Shame, they’ll call it; the few feet from the couch to the outlet in the wall. _

“Stevie when you're finished with that come lay back down and keep me warm, okay?”

All he was, was skin and bone, and Bucky knew that, but Steve had no reason to come out and say  _ no I’m going inside and sleeping alone, away from you immediately after you wake up to me inches away from your face.  _

So he went back to the couch, sat in the middle with his legs crossed. Then, he felt Bucky’s hand on his waist pulling him closer.

“You can keep your secrets, Rogers, but when I ask you to lay next to me I mean _sleep_ _on me_, not sit up and make sure we won't be robbed.” Bucky said, half mumbled.

“...right, right.”

It only took a minute for Steve to soften up and lean into Bucky, falling asleep.


End file.
